


I understand that we’re supposed to spend quality time together but I’m sleepy

by Unicorn32442



Series: One-shots to help me sleep [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: As in the movie, Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching, falling asleep, i wrote this to get through the writers block and I love it, mulan - Freeform, this isn’t a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: “You look funny with your hair all messed up.”“What do you want, Solace?”Will lifted his flashlight and Nico winced at the bright light, making the former giggle. Nico muttered something in Italian that translated loosely to “annoying Apollo boy” and opened the door wider to let him inside. Will strutted in like he owned the place and fell onto the couch next to Nico’s bed. “Can we watch a movie?”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: One-shots to help me sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	I understand that we’re supposed to spend quality time together but I’m sleepy

“Nico? Hello? I can hear the harpies, let me in.”

Nico rubbed his eyes groggily and sat up, glaring at the door. He hadn’t been asleep, but he’d been very busy staring at the ceiling and was irritated at the idea of ceasing his thought process. He very much preferred the half asleep state to actually sleeping, or sometimes to being awake. People wondered how he was able to sleep in as late in the day as he could, but the real cause was that he wasn’t fully asleep. He’d spend a few hours just staring at the ceiling.

“Come on. Did I wake you up?”

“Yes.” He fibbed. What time was it anyway? Probably around three in the morning. Slowly, he stood up, switching on the lamp on his bedside table, and stumbled toward the front door of his cabin. The handle was cold. The handle was always cold. The door was always unnecessarily tall and pitch black, accented blood red. He hated how tall his door was. It was obviously meant to be intimidating, but when he stood in the doorway it only accented how short he really was. Most people didn’t notice Nico’s height until they saw him standing in his cabin doorway. All the door handles in his cabin were always cold. He guessed it was because there weren’t very many people touching them to warm them up. His own hands were always freezing as well so it wasn’t like he could warm up the handle by touching it. The simple fact that his cabin was drafty didn’t help either. He shivered.

These factors left him bitter and annoyed, standing in his drafty cabin at three in the morning staring at his nine foot door, hand on the freezing cold handle. But he knew who was at the door, so he did his best to ignore it and cracked the door open.

“You look funny with your hair all messed up.”

“What do you want, Solace?” 

Will lifted his flashlight and Nico winced at the bright light, making the former giggle. Nico muttered something in Italian that translated loosely to  _ annoying Apollo boy _ and opened the door wider to let him inside. Will strutted in like he owned the place and fell onto the couch next to Nico’s bed. “Can we watch a movie?”

Nico crossed his arms. “You came to my cabin at three in the morning to watch a movie?”

“Yes, sit down.” Will scooted aside to make room for Nico and picked up the TV remote. Nico sighed dramatically and complied. 

“So that’s it. You just decided that you wanted to wake me up to watch a movie.”

“Well, also my siblings were being annoying and I felt the desire to watch a Disney movie with my significant other.”

Nico couldn’t help but blush, which made Will grin. Nico tried to change the subject. “So what are we watching?”

“Well, since you don’t know any Disney movies, I’ll suggest Mulan.” Will flipped through Netflix to a movie with a girl holding a sword in front of her face. 

If it wasn’t so early, Nico would’ve been excited. Ok, Nico was excited. He really didn’t know any movies and he liked watching all of Will’s favorites, although he found the Toy Story trilogy creepy. 

It was around  _ A Girl Worth Fighting For _ when Nico started to fall asleep. He felt his eyelids close and his head start to drop to his right, ready to rest on...on…

...on Will’s shoulder.

He blinked the tiredness out of his eyes and sat up straighter, blushing. He glanced at Will, expecting confusion but hoping for him to not have noticed, and instead he saw concern. Will looked concerned, and a little guilty. 

“You can fall asleep if you want Sunshine, I’m sorry I woke you up for a movie.” 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Will didn’t apologize very often. He was a stubborn person and most of the time his decisions ended up being correct anyway. 

“Um, it’s ok. I’m not tired.” He fibbed again. Unfortunately, the universe had to contradict his lie by making him yawn. 

“Uhuh, sure. You are wide awake.” Will put an arm around Nico’s shoulder. “It’s ok, we can watch the movie another time.”

Nico didn’t have time to be embarrassed because he drifted off to sleep, leaning on Will’s shoulder. 

Percy and Jason found them like that in the morning and, after a lot of yelling and a few skeletons, they escaped with a picture of Nico and Will asleep on the couch.

Years later, Percy framed the picture and gave it to Nico and Will on their wedding day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know very cheesy ending


End file.
